


Тоска вампирского графа

by Lunar_the_tramp



Category: Hotel Transylvania (Movies)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, F/M, Family Drama, Gen, Heavy Angst, Parent-Child Relationship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 00:57:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23003206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp
Summary: — Я беспокоюсь за неё, — продолжил Дракула, отводя взор от картины; ему показалось на мгновение, что в выразительных тёмных глазах изображённой на полотне Марты промелькнула тревога. — Мэйвис сто девятнадцать, а она ещё сущее дитя! Конечно, я очень… очень назойлив в своей заботе, но, в конце-концов, Джонатана мы знаем лишь год. Да, у них был Дзынь. Но я всё равно переживаю за нашу отважную мышку. В моих глазах она продолжает оставаться младым вампирёнком, которого надо защищать. Скажи, Марта, что мне делать? Я, возможно, готов доверить её Джонатану… но не могу сказать того же о других людях. Ты знаешь, я пустил их в отель… Да, пустил. Но я никогда не забуду, кто лишил тебя жизни. Я уже устал от постоянной тревоги, которая съедает моё сердце изо дня в день. Понимаю, что нет нужды тревожиться — в отеле всё хорошо, Мэйвис охраняем мы с Джонни… но что-то продолжает меня пилить. Я боюсь человеческих постояльцев, Марта, хоть и не понимаю, почему. Сейчас люди стали совсем иными… а закрывая глаза, я продолжаю видеть те искажённые злобой и ненавистью лица. Что со мной, Марта? Я схожу с ума?
Relationships: Dracula/Martha LuBode Dracula, Mavis Dracula/Jonathan "Johnny" Loughran
Kudos: 1





	Тоска вампирского графа

— Па-а-п, мне уже сто девятнадцать лет! Я не маленькая! — Молодая вампирша остановилась и посмотрела в тоскливые глаза Дракулы. — Ну серьёзно, мы с Джонни уже год, как женаты. Мы хотим побыть наедине!  
— Но Мэйвис, мышка… — залепетал самый грозный и страшный вампир во всём подлунном мире, смело истребляющий всех своих врагов и одновременно больше всего на свете боящийся, что горячо любимая дочка как-нибудь пострадает.  
— Пап, скажи: ты меня любишь? — Мэйвис серьёзно посмотрела в красивые голубые глаза.  
— Ну конечно, кровососик, что за вопрос! — даже не задумываясь, выпалил граф.  
Для него забота о любимой «мышке» была естественна, как воздух для дыхания, и он не понимал, почему Мэйвис так реагирует на его слежку. Ну, подсмотрел он, как Джонатан моет ей спинку — это что, конец света? В конце концов, вдруг человек не умеет обращаться с губкой и нанесёт вред молодой вампирше? Дракула считал свои умозаключения очень даже логичными и поэтому не страдал никакими угрызениями совести. Отец-вампир должен защищать свою семью любой правдой и неправдой, так? Ну вот он и защищает!  
Мэйвис тихо вздохнула и, подойдя к отцу, крепко обняла его, трогательно уткнувшись носом в тёплое, несмотря на многочисленные человеческие легенды, тело.  
— Пап, я понимаю — ты хочешь мне только добра. Я это ценю, правда. Но… ведь я уже взрослая. А Джонатан мой муж. То, что муж и жена время от времени уединяются — вполне нормально.  
Дракула понимал это. В конце концов, он сам через это прошёл. Но стоило графу подумать только, что его ненаглядная куколка вуду будет в полной власти человека, как ему хотелось выть подобно оборотню и кусать всё, что попадалось на глаза.  
— Я знаю, — подавленно пробормотал вампир, понурив голову.  
Мэйвис ободряюще чмокнула его в щёку:  
— Ну что же ты! Не грусти! Со мной ведь всё хорошо. Джонатан меня очень любит, и он, как и ты, не позволит, чтобы со мной что-то случилось, — вампирша разжала объятия и потёрлась носом о подбородок отца — выше она просто не доставала. — Иди, отдохни.  
Дракула проводил дочь внимательным печальным взглядом. Он прекрасно видел, что та потихоньку отдаляется от него. Это тоже было нормально — как-никак, девке сто девятнадцать, она даже по вампирским меркам уже совершеннолетняя. Но, ночь, это было невыносимо! Граф слишком долго прожил, заботясь о своей дочурке. Теперь он просто органически не мог оставаться один…  
Снедаемый чувствами самого разного содержания, вампир прошествовал на кухню, где под пристальным взором Квазимодо принялся уничтожать всю еду с кровью, которая имелась в наличии. Из-за того, что теперь отель стал местом отдыха не только монстров, но и людей, у Дракулы постоянно чесались клыки. Хотелось укусить так сильно и вкусно пахнущих людей, выпить их кровь, чувствуя её пульсацию на языке… Граф противился инстинктам, всякий раз прикрывая глаза и вспоминая, что завязал с человеческой кровью. Но люди, как назло, пахли всё более и более притягательно, и из-за постоянного сдерживания вампир стал нервным, уставшим и грустным.  
— Ещё печенек? — услужливо осведомился Квазимодо, когда граф опустошил поднос и устремил свой небесный взор куда-то в пространство.  
— У меня ж диета… А, ну на неё, давай! — махнул рукой Дракула.  
«Могу я позволить себе хоть едой насладиться раз в жизни!»  
Поблагодарив повара кивком головы, вампир захватил миску с кровавым печеньем и отправился бесцельно бродить по замку — дело было дневное, и все постояльцы отеля давным-давно спали, видя прекрасные сны. Все, кроме одинокого графа, неспешно плывущего во мраке коридоров.  
В полной тишине пройдя по длинному витиеватому туннелю и спустившись по лестнице, Дракула вошёл в холодное, тёмное помещение. Магией заставив светильник вспыхнуть яркостью свечей, он подошёл к гробу, стоящему посреди пустынной залы.  
Дерево заскрипело, когда вампир опёрся об гроб спиной, устраиваясь поудобнее. Дракула поставил миску на колени, а освободившейся рукой погладил потемневшую от времени поверхность, немного влажную и гладкую на ощупь.  
— Вот наша дочь и выросла, Марта, — он тихо вздохнул и устремил свой взор на картину, висящую на стене напротив.  
Изображённая на ней женщина, казалось, внимательно слушает его, ободряюще улыбаясь кончиками губ. Доброе сияние исходило от её глаз, и оно действовало на графа так, как зверобой — на нервную систему человека: успокаивало, дарило безмятежность и покой… на некоторое время. Ведь вампир знал, что стоит ему выйти из этой залы наверх, в переполненный людьми и монстрами, душный и потный отель, как это спокойствие покроется сетью трещин и даст слабину. Только здесь, глубоко под замком, в помещении, где тьму разгоняет лишь блеклый свет свечей, он может отдохнуть душевно от всех тех проблем, что поджидают его за дверью.  
— Я беспокоюсь за неё, — продолжил Дракула, отводя взор от картины; ему показалось на мгновение, что в выразительных тёмных глазах изображённой на полотне Марты промелькнула тревога. — Мэйвис сто девятнадцать, а она ещё сущее дитя! Конечно, я очень… очень назойлив в своей заботе, но, в конце-концов, Джонатана мы знаем лишь год. Да, ты скажешь, год — это весьма крупный срок. К тому же у них был Дзынь. Но я всё равно переживаю за нашу отважную мышку. Она считает себя взрослой, а в моих глазах она продолжает оставаться младым вампирёнком, которого надо защищать. Скажи, Марта, что мне делать? Я до сих пор проверяю её утром — такую спящую, безмятежную, тихую. Я, возможно, готов доверить её Джонатану…, но не могу сказать того же о других людях. Ты знаешь, я пустил их в отель… Да, пустил. Но я никогда, никогда не забуду, кто лишил тебя жизни. Я уже устал от постоянной тревоги, которая съедает моё сердце изо дня в день. Понимаю, что нет нужды тревожиться — в отеле всё хорошо, Мэйвис охраняем мы с Джонни… но что-то продолжает меня пилить. Я боюсь человеческих постояльцев, Марта, хоть и не понимаю, почему. Сейчас 21 век, люди стали совсем иными… а закрывая глаза, я продолжаю видеть те искажённые злобой и ненавистью лица. Что со мной, Марта? Я схожу с ума?  
Марта не отозвалась, на что, впрочем, Дракула и не рассчитывал. В конце концов, его любовь мертва — мертва уже сто восемнадцать лет. Даже вампиры не могут избежать участи всех живых существ — ухода в другой мир, откуда нет возврата…  
— Я запутался, Марта, — тихо прошептал граф. Он прилёг на каменное возвышение рядом с гробом и прикрыл глаза, слушая мерные капли, звучащие где-то в темноте. Они всё падали и падали, пока вампир, и сам не заметив, провалился в глубокий беспокойный сон.


End file.
